Sweet Christmas
by Kikico Coffey
Summary: Especial de Navidad. Maka ha decidido no ir a la fiesta de Navidad en el Shibusen, y prefirió quedarse en su hogar. Soul decidió acompañarla, pero trama un extraño plan... ¿Cuál será? ¿Por qué Maka recordará para siempre esta dulce navidad? SxM UA.


_**¡H**ola! Tiempo que no subía nada aquí... pero bueno, tengo mis razones. ¡Pero hoy les traje un regalito de Navidad! Espero que les guste este especial en el que me esforzé mucho, ¡se me hizo difícil hacerlo! Así que por favor, perdonen cualquier error o falta de coherencia (?) Pero mi mente si que hizo humito D:_

_Sin molestarlos más, los dejo :3 A leer~!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Soul Eater y sus personajes **no** me pertenecen. Lo único mío es la trama._

_

* * *

_

**Sweet ****Christmas**

…

**H**abía decidido no ir al Shibusen para celebrar la fiesta de Navidad. Prefirió quedarse en su casa en una paz digna para esta época. Adornó con esmero su mediano árbol de Navidad, con luces de colores y adornos de diferentes formas y tamaños; y tuvo que subirse en un banquito para colocar la estrella dorada en la punta. Luego, decidió adornar su hogar colocando objetos navideños en las paredes de su departamento. Sacó las cajas en donde guardaba aquellos adornos y empezó a sacarlos. En una de esas cajas encontró un gorro de Papa Noel y divertida se lo colocó sobre sus rubios cabellos. Empezó a poner todos los adornos en las paredes, incluso en su propia habitación.

Satisfecha de haber terminado su labor, decidió descansar. Se sentó en su sofá y pasó una mano sobre su cabeza, dándose cuenta que aún traía puesto su gorro. Empezó a jugar con el pompón de aquel y de vez en cuando imitaba la risa de Papa Noel.

Así, el tiempo pasaba y de pronto ella se quedó profundamente dormida. Despertó al sentir como alguien cerraba la puerta principal.

Asomó su cabeza y vio que era su compañero quien había llegado. El chico primero dio una mirada rápida a la casa y luego observó detenidamente cada adorno que había colocado Maka, hasta que su vista se posó en el árbol de Navidad, que brillaba producto de las luces de colores.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó emocionada Maka.

El albino miró a su compañera y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, seguida de una risita de burla.

— ¿De que te estás riendo? — cuestionó la rubia algo molesta de la actitud de su arma.

— ¿Desde cuándo te crees Papa Noel? — dijo en modo de respuesta, mientras señalaba la cabeza de la chica.

— ¿Eh?

La técnica confundida se llevó sus manos a la cabeza. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta que seguía con el gorro de Navidad puesto.

Se lo quitó rápidamente, avergonzada y con un prominente sonrojo en sus mejillas, que aumentó ante la risa de su compañero.

— ¡D-deja ya de reírte!

— Está bien, está bien — dijo, haciendo caso — Pero debes saber que te veías adorable…

Otro rubor se asomó en las mejillas de Maka, del mismo tono que la mirada penetrante del albino.

— Aunque parecías una niña pequeña.

La rubia frunció el ceño, claramente molesta de las estupideces que decía su compañero. No le dijo nada, porque quién sabe que palabrotas saldrían libres de su boca.

Suspiró y se levantó del sofá, mientas su compañero se sacaba su casaca y la iba a dejar a su habitación. Del bolsillo de ésta, sacó un pequeño paquete cerrado y no se podía ver su contenido. Lo miró con detención y sonrió orgulloso, guardándolo ahora en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego, dio un rápido vistazo debajo de su cama y volvió a sonreír: afortunadamente el regalo de Maka seguía ahí.

— Fue una buena idea comprarlo con tiempo… — murmuró para sí.

Salió de su habitación para volver a la sala principal. Se encontró con su compañera de pie, frente al árbol de Navidad, mirándolo con admiración en sus ojos. Ya no llevaba el gorro puesto, sino lo tenía en su mano.

Al sentir la presencia de Soul se volvió hacía él, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa infantil. El chico en modo de respuesta sonrió torcidamente, acercándose a ella.

— Veo que te esmeraste en adornar el departamento — comentó Soul, mirando alrededor.

— Sabes que me gusta esta época del año.

— ¿Puedo saber el por qué? — preguntó el arma.

La técnica lo pensó un momento.

— Porque… simplemente me encanta. ¿Es que a ti no?

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Soul.

— También.

Maka rió; pero de pronto, una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Se acercó amenazadoramente a Soul, ante la mirada atónita de éste, y rápidamente le colocó el gorro de Papa Noel sobre su albina cabeza.

Maka miró a su arma burlonamente. Soul se llevó una mano a la cabeza, quitándose el gorro.

— Muy graciosa — dijo sarcásticamente.

— Te veías bien así, Papa Noel — contestó la rubia.

Soul dejó el gorro en la mesita que estaba al frente del sofá. Pero al hacerlo, encontró un papel verde con rojo con motivos navideños. Curioso, lo tomó y se dio cuenta que era la invitación de Maka a la fiesta de Navidad que se daría pronto en el Shibusen.

— ¿No piensas ir? — le preguntó, mostrándole la invitación.

— No — respondió rápidamente Maka.

— ¿Por qué? Irán todos…

— Porque prefiero quedarme en casa y celebrarlo en paz.

Soul levantó una ceja ante la respuesta de la chica.

— No eres cool, ¿sabes?

La chica lo miró indignada.

— Lo sé, pero no es necesario que me lo remarques. Además yo quiero quedarme aquí — contestó con molestia en su voz y se sentó de golpe en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

El albino levantó los hombros con indiferencia y se sentó al lado de la técnica.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Maka sin disimular su enojo — ¿No deberías prepararte para ir a la fiesta?

— No iré — contestó el Soul con indiferencia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora por qué no quieres ir? ¿No ves que si no vas no eres cool?

— Por que no quiero dejarte celebrar la Navidad sola — contestó con una sonrisa torcida.

— No es necesario que te compadezcas de mí, puedo celebrar la Navidad sin compañía.

— Eso sería triste, ¿sabes?

Maka no respondió. ¿Hasta cuándo Soul la haría enojar? Cada vez era más molesto con sus tontos comentarios.

— Y no lo hago por ti, Maka; lo hago por mí. Yo me quiero quedar contigo a celebrar la Navidad juntos y punto. ¿Acaso no me crees?

A Maka le sorprendió lo que dijo Soul. Lo miró directo a los ojos y al ver sus penetrantes ojos carmesí supo que no mentía. Otra vez se sonrojó levemente.

— ¿Q-quieres galletas? Preparé unas c-cuántas… — preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema.

— No me niego — contestó Soul.

La chica se levantó rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina a buscar las galletas de Navidad que había preparado en la mañana.

Mientras tanto, Soul sacó su paquete misterioso y lo miró con orgullo en sus ojos. Otra vez una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y empezó a jugar con él; hasta que apareció Maka con un plato lleno de galletas. Rápidamente lo volvió a colocar en su bolsillo, escondiéndolo y poniendo cara de _aquí no pasó nada._

La chica le acercó el plato a su arma, ofreciéndole las golosinas. Soul las miró desconfiado, sólo para molestar a su compañera.

Las galletas tenían formas especiales para la ocasión: desde arbolitos de navidad hasta regalos. Eso daba a entender que Maka se había esforzado haciéndolas.

— ¿P-por qué las miras así? No tienen veneno, si eso quieres saber — exclamó la rubia, ante la demora de su amigo en escoger una.

— Aunque no tengan veneno, tendrán el mismo efecto, ya que al fin y al cabo las hiciste tú — contestó el albino al mismo tiempo que tomaba una galleta.

— ¡Idiota!

Soul sonrió victorioso.

La chica dejó el plato en la mesita y se sentó al lado de su arma, no sin antes sacar unas cuántas galletas y dejarlas en su mano. Tomó una y se la llevó a la boca, dándole una mascada.

El albino miraba detenidamente cada acción que realizaba la rubia, llegándola a incomodar un poco.

— Bueno, debido a que no te ha pasado nada, creo que tus galletas son comestibles — dijo el chico, llevándose por fin su galleta a la boca.

Maka dio un suspiro de molestia y rodó los ojos, ignorándolo.

— ¡Oye, estas galletas no están mal! — exclamó de la nada Soul. Acto seguido sacó otra de plato y se la comió en pocos segundos.

La rubia lo miró confundida.

— Claro, primero dices que podrían tener veneno y ahora dices que no están mal, ¿quién te entiende?

— Tú como mi técnica deberías entenderme.

— Y créeme que no lo hago.

— Mal hecho.

Se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio algo incómodo para Maka e indiferente para Soul.

Cada uno estaba ocupado en su asunto, el albino comiendo galletas con una sonrisa de niño pequeño y la chica mirándolo disimuladamente, intentado que la persona que amaba no se diera cuenta.

Sí, lo amaba y mucho. Aunque fuera un verdadero idiota que lo único que sabe hacer es hacerla enojar – y vaya que le molestaba eso – ella lo quería. Porque a veces tenía unas tiernas actitudes, y esas actitudes hicieron que ella cayera rendida a sus pies. Como por ejemplo, cuando él decidió acompañarla en Navidad y no ir a la fiesta de Shinigami – Sama.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, entre una que otra charla o viendo televisión. Maka, ya aburrida de los mismos programas de siempre, decidió leer un libro de esos que a ella le encantaba, o sea, de muchas páginas; sentada tranquilamente en el cómodo sofá.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde, casi las doce quizás.

Maka, a pesar de estar sumida en su lectura, sintió como una ráfaga de viento hacía que tiritara de frío. Dirigió su vista hacía la dirección de donde provenía aquella molesta ventisca y supo que venía de la ventana, la cual estaba abierta. Fastidiada por tener que dejar su lectura unos instantes se incorporó y se dirigió a la ventana para cerrarla.

No supo el por qué, pero antes de llevar a cabo su acción, corrió la cortina para mirar el paisaje navideño, dándose una hermosa sorpresa: pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo, ocultando todo como si fuera un delicado manto blanco.

Y aquél manto blanco le recordaba a Soul.

Su compañero, curioso al ver como su técnica miraba maravillada a través de la ventana, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

— ¿No piensas cerrar la ventana? ¿Acaso no tienes frío?

Al no obtener una respuesta, se dirigió hacía ella. Y al ver el maravilloso paisaje se dio cuenta el por que de la felicidad de su compañera. Sonrió cuando vio la nieve, pero sonrió aún más al ver el reflejo de su compañera en la ventana, quién tenía un tierno brillo de admiración y alegría en sus ojos, junto a una dulce sonrisa infantil y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas debido al frío.

Y pensó que se veía _muy_ adorable así.

— Creo que ya descubrí por qué te gusta la Navidad — murmuró al oído de la rubia.

La sonrisa de la chica creció a un más.

— Ver la nieve… me recuerda cuando era pequeña — contestó, manteniendo el mismo tono de voz bajo — Cuando mis padres aún estaban juntos y mi madre se encontraba conmigo. Nos gustaba esperar a que nevara para ver el paisaje en familia… y luego dirigirnos a abrir los regalos entre risas y cariños.

— _Es el momento perfecto… _— susurró Soul, tan bajo que Maka no alcanzó a oír nada.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Me esperas aquí un segundo?

La chica, confundida, asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

El albino se fue hacía su habitación, dejando a Maka mirando caer la nieve.

Rápidamente tomó el regalo de su compañera de debajo de la cama. Lo sacudió un poco y lo miró orgulloso, de seguro a Maka le encantaría. Pasó una mano por su bolsillo, para verificar que su segundo "regalo" seguía allí, y así era.

Escondió el obsequio detrás de su espalda y volvió donde la chica. Carraspeó para llamar su atención, haciendo que se volviera hacía él.

— Maka…

La rubia lo miró expectante. Soul no parecía nervioso.

— Feliz Navidad — exclamó el albino, poniendo su presente al frente del rostro de Maka, ante la mirada atónita y sorprendida de ésta.

La rubia tomó el regalo sin saber que decir. Un ligero sonrojo se había echo presente es sus mejillas, pero pasaba inadvertido debido al frío. Luego, una cálida y hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— Gracias, Soul… — murmuró con sinceridad en su voz — Gracias…

El chico sonrió torcidamente.

— ¿No piensas abrirlo?

— ¿Eh?

— Ábrelo.

La rubia, haciéndole caso, rasgó el papel para abrir el obsequio. Una expresión de felicidad se formó en su rostro al ver su interior: un lindo collar con forma de copo de nieve completamente blanco.

— Soul… es hermoso…

El albino sonrió con victoria.

— Sabía que te iba a gustar. Un chico tan cool como yo conoce a su compañera.

Obtuvo una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.

— ¿Y? ¿No me… no sé… recompensarás con algo? — preguntó el chico, mirando a su compañera con ojos de perrito abandonado.

— ¡Ah! ¡E-espérame aquí, e-enseguida te t-traigo a-algo! — dijo su técnica, mientras se iba a su habitación con el collar en sus manos.

Soul rió por lo bajo. Se agradeció mentalmente por haber sucumbido ante la tentación de entrar en la habitación de su compañera, mirar entre sus cosas, encontrar el regalo de Navidad que Maka le tenía para él y esconderlo para tener tiempo para realizar su plan.

Aún con una sonrisa en su cara, sacó su tan misterioso paquete y lo abrió, sacando de él un pequeño muérdago. Lo colgó rápidamente a la entrada del living, mientras escuchaba el _"¿Dónde estará?" _de su compañera.

Luego de oír un _"¡Aquí está!" _se colocó justo debajo de la planta, esperando a la rubia. Maka venía con el collar puesto y con su regalo en las manos.

Con una tímida sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas se lo entregó a su compañero, sin decirle nada. Soul lo recibió también en silencio, abriéndolo enseguida.

Era una chaqueta.

— No sabía muy bien que regalarte… pero pensé que podías encontrarla cool, y... bueno…

— Es cool. Gracias Maka — interrumpió el albino, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba la chaqueta y veía como le quedaba.

— ¿Cómo me queda?

— ¡B-bien!

El albino sonrió, y sin más ni menos tomó a Maka de la mano acercándola hacía él, haciendo que ella se posara sobre su pecho y sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros.

Maka se ruborizó intensamente al sentir como Soul la abrazaba dulcemente. Pero ella no entendía las acciones de su compañero, aunque eso no quería decir que no le gustaban.

— ¿S-soul?

El aludido tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besó delicadamente para luego profundizar el beso. Maka se quedó estática en su lugar, pero no dudó en responder.

Se separaron debido a que sus pulmones gritaban por aire. La chica tocó tímidamente sus labios mientras miraba a su compañero, quién la miraba seriamente.

— ¿P-por qué hiciste eso…?

Soul señaló el techo sin hablar. Maka miró hacía donde apuntaba el dedo de Soul, y descubrió el muérdago.

— ¿¡Un m-muérdago! ¿¡C-cuándo…!

— Es mi otro regalo de Navidad — interrumpió el albino, con una tierna sonrisa.

Maka iba a decir algo, pero no lo logró, ya que Soul la silenció con un nuevo beso.

— Estamos debajo de un muérdago… eso significa que te puedo besar cuántas veces quiera… — susurró seductoramente el chico, mientras tomaba delicadamente el collar que traía puesto Maka, el collar que _él_ le había regalado.

Maka rió por lo bajo.

— Eso no es justo. No sólo cuántas veces _tú _quieras, también cuántas veces _yo _quiera — dijo, al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de Soul.

Esta vez Maka posó sus labios sobre los de su arma, aunque éste no se quejó en lo absoluto.

Y ninguno de los dos quería moverse de debajo del muérdago.

— Te amo — pronunció Maka de pronto.

El albino abrió levemente sus ojos, pero luego sonrió.

— Yo también — contestó, para luego ver por la ventana.

Maka miró hacía el mismo lugar donde el chico estaba mirando, y vio que seguía cayendo copos de nieve. Inconscientemente, tomó entre sus manos su collar.

— Espero que mis regalos te hagan recordar para siempre este momento… — susurró Soul, dándole otro tierno beso.

Y claro, Maka siempre recordaría esta dulce navidad, y el dulce sabor de los labios de su arma.

* * *

_¡Bien! Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Cómo dije antes, me costó hacerlo - sobre todo el final -, así que perdón cualquier falta xDD Aunque me gustaría un review con su opinión... _

_Ah! y antes de que se me olvide... esta historia también la subí a mi blog **"Sentimientos"** - la dirección está en mi perfil - junto a un prólogo de otro fic que no se cuando subiré (?) Si quieren, pueden pasar a verlo :3_

_Bueno, nos veremos pronto con otra historia._

_¡Y feliz Navidad para todos!_


End file.
